


Appare Vestigium

by EmilyByrdStarr, LeFourc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyByrdStarr/pseuds/EmilyByrdStarr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFourc/pseuds/LeFourc
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

La mujer frente a la chimenea de su casa se había puesto en contacto con él hacía unas horas. Harry la observó detenidamente, notando las diferencias que los años y la distancia habían puesto entre ellos y el recuerdo de su juventud. La melena oscura estaba recogida con descuido, los pantalones manchados se perdían debajo de una sudadera gris y el torso estaba oculto por una camiseta oscura y desaliñada. Sus manos pálidas y temblorosas abrazaban sus propias piernas recogidas, como si estuviera intentando no desmoronarse. En la izquierda podía verse un anillo de plata con una pequeña florecilla grabada en el. Harry se acercó con el edredón de lana que le había prometido y sonrió con tristeza, poniéndolo alrededor de sus hombros. Él había participado en la elección de aquel anillo. Él había participado en la mayor parte de su vida y la de su esposo. Al sentir la textura conocida de la manta, ella se estremeció. Momentos después se acurrucó dentro de su pequeño refugio.  
Sólo podían oírse tres cosas en ese momento: el suave crepitar de un lánguido fuego, las corrientes de aire que siempre se habían filtrado por algún lugar en aquella casa y sus respiraciones.  
-No… no quería alarmarte en vano…- soltó ella al fin. - Esta vez…- . A medida que intentaba hablar sus palabras se extinguieron en un susurro apenas audible.  
El puso su mano en su espalda, era su antigua señal. Cuando aún compartían cierto código y la complicidad les facilitaba entenderse mutuamente. Lejos habían quedado esos días de estudiantes. Por si acaso ella no pudiera descifrar su viejo código, aclaró con un susurro:  
Solo quiero que sepas que estaré listo para escucharte cuando estés lista para hablar… Para hablarme…- y con un movimiento de varita reavivó las llamas que amenazaban con extinguirse.

Sin reloj en la casa, al menos uno que marcara la hora, era difícil saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirando el fuego ensimismados. En ese lapso indefinido tuvo que reavivar el fuego dos veces más y debió limpiarse las gafas con el borde de la manga. Cómo cada vez que estaba cerca del fuego, los cristales se empañaban.  
-Eh… están rotas. Las gafas-, observó ella.  
Él sonrió, ella no. Parecía incluso sorprendida de haber hablado. Fue un comentario casi reflejo, podría jurarlo. Esa fue unas de las primeras palabras con las que se dirigió a él. Había pasado una eternidad desde que se habían conocido en el Expreso aquel primero de septiembre.  
-Eso… -  
-Te dije la primera vez que nos vimos- lo interrumpió ella con voz queda. - También noté su nariz sucia y que el hechizo de la estúpida rata no había funcionado.  
Harry sintió cómo la sensación de vacío que solo de vez en cuando lograba mantener a raya volvía a oprimirle el pecho. Aquella no era una rata, era un animago, pero ellos no lo descubrirían hasta dos años después. Muchas veces había pensado en volver atrás el tiempo y hacerle saber de alguna manera a aquellos niños de 11 años lo que se avecinaba…  
-Hermione yo…  
-Ya no somos aquellos niños Harry- se le adelantó cómo sí aún pudiera saber que pensaba. - Ya no estamos en el colegio en una nueva aventura…- bajó la mirada hacia el anillo en su mano izquierda - Y tampoco somos el trío inseparable… - su voz se quebró y Harry admiró su capacidad para recobrarse y terminar la frase. - Ron está muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

Con un chasquido metálico que recorrió como un eco fantasmal el silencio del pasillo, dos de las agujas del reloj mágico se posicionaron sobre la palabra “casa”. Diez años atrás esa era una señal reconfortante, significaba que quienes él consideraba su familia estaban seguros en su hogar. Después de la redada en Oak Street, nadie quería estar cerca de aquel funesto recordatorio de dos metros de alto con dos agujas caídas en el medio de la sala de estar. Fue Ginny quien se apareció en su puerta y se lo entregó personalmente. Harry supuso que ella no hizo explotar el reloj en su cara porque quizás, muy en el fondo, le creía… al menos intentaba hacerlo. Esa ventosa tarde de noviembre fue la última vez que pudo ver personalmente a un miembro de la familia Weasley. Al comienzo no quería creerlo, pero el tiempo no hizo más que confirmar su suposición. El único vínculo que le quedaba con la familia que había querido como suya, era ese estúpido reloj... y los edredones de lana tejidos por Molly que le llegaban cada Navidad. Ella era la madre que la vida le había regalado y de alguna manera él se las había arreglado para quitarle dos hijos. La única respuesta a tantos años de cariño y fidelidad eran dos manecillas caídas.  
-Fred murió en la guerra…no… no fue mi culpa...- apestando a whisky de fuego sus palabras cayeron pesadamente de su boca reseca. Se incorporó con esfuerzo y frunció el ceño en dirección al reloj. - ¡FRED MURIÓ EN LA GUERRA!- su grito fue desgarrador y resonó en las paredes vacías de Grimmauld Place. Como pudo se puso de pie y alzó la cabeza, en un torpe intento de examinar la pequeña imagen de un Ron de diez años que lo contemplaba sonriente desde su manecilla inmóvil. No pudo mantenerle la mirada. No pudo mantenerse de pie. Se dejó caer a los pies del reloj. -No fue mi culpa…- cada palabra era un suspiro que se extinguía mientras resbalaba al suelo, apenas consciente de su ebriedad.

Cuando la neblina del alcohol se disipó, Harry no le se preguntó cuántas horas había yacido en el piso. Ya no las contaba. Le bastaba con poder llegar hasta el lavabo. Tampoco prestó atención al amarillento tono de su piel y la vieja cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente. Hacía diecisiete años que no le ardía. Hacía diecisiete años que evitaba mirarla fijamente en el espejo porque las pesadillas no lo habían abandonado del todo, de hecho habían echado raíz en lo más profundo de su mente. Golpeando la puerta entreabierta con el hombro derecho se dirigió en zig zag a lo que en algún momento había sido el comedor de la casa. Con un movimiento de varita iluminó la habitación y apareció ante él la más que familiar pila de papeles viejos, fotos muggles pegadas en la pared, planos y algunos objetos de dudosa procedencia.  
-Décimo aniversario redada Oak Street- pronunció en voz alta y profunda. Cómo sí aún tuviera un equipo a su cargo que pudiera escucharle. Como si aquellas palabras no fueran agujas punzantes en su corazón, recordándole el peso del error bajo el que viviría por siempre.  
Una vez más comenzó a dibujar mentalmente la secuencia de acciones. Cerró los puños con fuerza e inhaló con dificultad, exhaló hediendo a alcohol y relajó los hombros. Le costaba respirar ignorando el enorme vacío que sentía en la boca de su estómago. Con la mirada cansada y las gafas torcidas recorrió visualmente aquel entorno amargo y cerró los ojos.  
CRACK.  
El aroma a césped recién cortado y las pequeñas piedritas debajo de sus zapatos gastados lo reconfortaron de alguna manera. Había regresado tantas veces a aquella esquina que casi le generaba una satisfacción hogareña abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el jardín lateral de Fakenham Parish Church detras de Oak Street. A juzgar por la luz grisácea de un sol otoñal oculto entre las nubes ya había pasado el mediodía. Giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia la callecita que conducía al estacionamiento. A su derecha dejó atrás la habitacion de mantenimiento y un automóvil negro, pudo contar cuatro más aparcados en el lugar.  
-Mierda- gruñó luego de la primera arcada. Trastabillando pudo apoyarse en un muro de piedra y ladrillos rojizos. - Mierd…-  
Con las manos sudorosas tanteo sus bolsillos en búsqueda de su varita. Mentalmente intentó excusarse, cómo sí aquel desastre lo hubieran provocado unas nauseas por aparición. Sabía que era mentira, no tenía idea de por qué aún buscaba excusas. Al sacar su varita, con un giro de muñeca pudo limpiar el vómito que había alcanzado sus zapatos y pantalones.  
-!Aquamenti! - el chorro de agua que salió de la punta de su varita se lo dirigió al rostro sin más. Con otro hechizo acondicionó el pavimento y el muro.  
El sabor ácido en la boca tampoco le fue extraño. Tratando de aliviar el doloroso nudo entre sus omoplatos, siguió caminando. Se dirigió al pequeño árbol contenido en un cantero de piedras que se encontraba entre la nave lateral de la iglesia y la hilera de casitas con las que compartía estacionamiento. Sin querer demorar más el asunto, se sentó en el pavimento y apoyó la espalda en la piedra fría. La mano que sostenía la varita en frente a su rostro había comenzado a temblar.  
-!Mierda! !No pasará de nuevo!- bramó, y aclarando la garganta murmuró :- ¡Appare Vestigium!


	3. Chapter 3

CRACK

Harry apareció en la cocina de Grimmauld Place sobre una pila de vajilla sucia y el estruendo resonó en la casa vacía. Estaba en shock. Podía reconocer en su cuerpo los síntomas, aunque no lo suficiente cómo para controlarlos.  
Le tomó unos minutos conectar consigo mismo y darse cuenta del desastre que había hecho. Más allá de los trastos estropeados descubrió que la cerámica rota había traspasado la tela del pantalón para incrustarse en sus piernas. Se incorporó sintiendo cómo los cortes comenzaban a sangrar lentamente.  
-¡Reparo!- todo lo que había roto volvió a su estado original. Arqueó la ceja al echar un vistazo a la cocina. Hacía días que no se pasaba por aquella parte de la casa, el polvo cubría absolutamente todos los muebles. Los platos con restos de comida - incluidas algunas cajas de delivery muggle- tenían pequeñas costras e incipientes hongos. - Harry Potter, eres una desgracia para la familia-, murmuró para sí mismo. Un recuerdo fugaz de su tía Petunia regañandolo de pequeño le dibujó una sonrisa triste en el rostro. - ¡Fregotego!-  
Subió las escaleras dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre que goteaba de sus tobillos. Entró en la antigua habitación de Sirius dando un portazo, las heridas le escocían y sentía un dolor punzante que subía por su pierna derecha. Iluminó el lugar, apestaba a encierro y botellas vacías. Hogar dulce hogar, dijo la voz de tía Petunia.  
En un mueble de madera, ubicado debajo de los banderines desteñidos de Gryffindor, tenía un enorme despliegue de elementos de botiquín muggle. Si bien podía solucionar aquello rápidamente con un hechizo, realizarse el mismo las curaciones le permitía pensar con claridad. Despejar la mente era una actividad que cada vez se le tornaba más difícil.  
-¡Idiota!- bufó. Quitándose los zapatos removió un trocito de cerámica que tenía incrustado en el tobillo y un pequeño salpicón de sangre manchó la alfombra de escarlata.  
Nunca se había desvestido con tanto cuidado. Mientras echaba alcohol sobre sus heridas y removía las astillas de cerámica que encontraba, no pensaba en otra cosa que su reciente revelación… y el dolor del desinfectante.  
Era increíble que después de tantos años y casi al borde de darse por vencido hubiera descubierto un detalle tan pequeño sobre los tejados de Oak Street.  
Estaba colocando una una última venda alrededor del tobillo izquierdo cuando escucho un golpeteo en la ventana del pasillo. No le dio importancia mientras se vestía nuevamente, quizás era el viento. La casa crujía cada vez más, y Harry esperaba secretamente que algún día se derrumbara con él dentro. La segunda vez el golpeteo fue más fuerte… y la posibilidad del viento fue descartada. Cojeando suavemente del lado izquierdo, se dirigió al pasillo y pudo distinguir dos enormes ojos amarillos al otro lado de la ventana. Las bisagras chirriaron al abrirlas y un atolondrado buho marrón voló rápidamente dentro, aleteó hasta el fondo del pasillo y dando una vuelta cerrada se dirigió directamente hacia Harry quien cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del ave en su rostro. En vez de eso, sintió que algo cayó en sus pies y el rasante vuelo del ave hacia el exterior.  
-Las noticias del mundo real no me interesan hoy- espetó dirigiéndose al pequeño rollo de papel que el búho le había entregado. Le dio un suave puntapié y estaba por patearlo con más fuerza cuando distinguió el sello de cera sobre el papel.- Mierda-


	4. Chapter 4

A Harry no se le ocurrieron palabras que no sonaran a pura estupidez para decirle. Decidió mirar el fuego y concentrarse en su crepitar, en las pequeñas chispas ascendentes y en la tibieza que le proporcionaban.  
-Creí… creí que no reconocerías el sello- soltó ella al fin, hundiéndose más en el edredón que la envolvía.  
Harry pudo notar que se frotaba las manos en un ademán nervioso y pudo jurar que se aferraba con fuerza a su anillo de plata.  
-Ha pasado… han pasados muchos años… pero no lo he olvidado- murmuró echándole una mirada rápida al sello laqueado que había abierto unas horas antes. "P.E.D.D.O." rezaba en unas letras gruesas y rectas. - No estaba segura… si recibirías el mensaje a tiempo.- La voz de Hermione estaba rasgada por el cansancio y el dolor. Aún así, Harry pudo reconocer a la brillante bruja de Gryffindor detrás de aquellas palabras. - Era un riesgo que no descifraras el código. Ginny me ayudó la última vez...He decidido no volver a involucrar a los Weas… su familia.- Enderezó su espalda y algo en su tono se endureció. - Me puse en contacto contigo… Tú...- el rostro de Hermione ladeó hacia dónde estaba Harry,- bueno, no tienes nada que perder si las cosas salen mal-. En ese momento, Harry reconoció en su antigua amiga a la joven que a los catorce años había mantenido a Rita Skeeter atrapada dentro de un frasco un año entero.  
Sus palabras, dichas casi con frialdad, no fueron un golpe para él. En su cerebro había términos mucho más duros para definir su situación. Lo que le renovó las energías de el habitual hoyo en su estómago fueron lo determinantes que se oyeron en boca de Hermione. Sin decir nada se puso de pie y se acercó a la alacena más cercana.  
-Puedes dormir en la antigua habitación de Regulus-, masculló antes de darle el primer trago a una botella oscura de contenido familiar. -Después de ti, Granger - sugirió señalando con la bebida.  
Sí aquella conversación hubiera transcurrido en los tiempos de la Orden, Hermione hubiera alzado la ceja en señal de desaprobación y gruñéndole algo hubiera desaparecido en el pasillo. Él en cambio, se hubiera encogido de hombros sin entender su repentina escena. Esos tiempos habían quedado atrás y no había más personas para presenciar sus dramas adolescentes. El silencio que los acompañó a la planta superior les hizo comprender que aún quedaban rastros de los viejos códigos en su comportamiento. Ambos sabían que la muerte de Ron los había cambiado de manera definitiva. Aquella noche y el inesperado reencuentro habían destapado heridas que ninguno esperaba, que habían permanecido abandonadas, casi imperceptibles con el correr del tiempo.  
Sin embargo, los detalles permanecían.  
Hermione sabía dónde era la habitación de Regulus.  
Harry sabía que debía llegar hasta la habitación de Sirius.  
La voz de la tía Petunia en su mente apostó a que dormiría sobre la alfombra.  
Lo último que recordó Harry fue la varita de Hermione alumbrando el pasillo con unas llamas azules que le resultaron familiares.


	5. Chapter 5

La visión borrosa le confirmó que había perdido las gafas en algún sitio camino a la cama. Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas antes de poder incorporarse. No había estado ni cerca de llegar a su cama. Ni siquiera de cruzar la puerta, al menos no completamente. Tanteó la varita en sus vaqueros y la sacó con dificultad.  
-¡Accio anteojos!-, afortunadamente todavía contaba con reflejos para agarrarlos antes de que cayeran en la alfombra, pero no los suficientes como para evitar el impacto de una de las patillas en su ojo izquierdo. -Mierda-. No pudo controlar el enorme eructo que se le salió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Entró finalmente a la habitación y revisó los vendajes de sus piernas. Sumaría un buen número de cicatrices a la cuenta.  
Caminó hacia la habitación de Regulus con paso cansino. No tenía idea de cómo su cerebro iba a procesar todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 36 horas.  
-Llevo tres horas despierta- dijo una voz que subía por la escalera luego de que él llamara a la puerta.   
Cómo si no pudiera decírselo de otra manera, Harry caminó hacia Hermione y la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a seguirlo escaleras abajo. Atravesaron el hall de entrada, el pasillo hacia la cocina y el viejo comedor. No se detuvo a contemplar la mueca de angustia en el rostro de Hermione al ver el reloj en el pasillo ni tampoco centró su atención en el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella veía aquel reloj en diez años. Sólo dejó de caminar (y de tirar de la muñeca de Hermione) cuando entraron en el comedor.


End file.
